


Rather Have You Put it Out There

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Party Poison has one goal in mind, distracting Jet Star from whatever they're doing.
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Rather Have You Put it Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milfygerard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfygerard/gifts).



> Prompt fill: "An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose." + JetPoison

Jet Star felt eyes on them and looked up from the Girl’s jeans that they’d been fixing to see Party Poison staring at them. They didn’t know how long he’d been there, but his relaxed position told them it’d been a while.

“What are you doing?” Jet asked, a little unnerved by the look in Party’s eyes.

“Stargazin’,” replied Party with a grin.

Jet’s face went hot and they ducked back over their mending. “You’re ridiculous,” they muttered. “Shouldn’t you be on the radio in case Ghoul or Kobes call?”

“Boring. They’re jus’ droppin’ off parts with Doc. Plus, then I wouldn’ be able to bug you.”

“You aren’t bugging me,” Jet countered. “You’re just talking.”

At that, Party swung their leg over the back of the chair they’d been sitting on and stalked over to Jet. They bent over Jet’s shoulder and stuck their head right next to Jet’s.

“What’re _you_ doin’?”

Jet held up the pants and needle in response, then bent back over their work. “She keeps rippin’ the knees but I ran out of stuff to patch it with so, darning.”

An innocent-sounding hum escaped Party’s lips. Jet, knowing full well what that hum meant, barely had time to brace themself before Party stuck his fingers into Jet’s sides.

Jet jumped and slapped at Party’s hands with their own. _“Witch,_ stop that!”

Party fell back, cackling, and Jet fixed them with an unimpressed stare.

“Are you done?”

“Nah,” shrugged Party. He picked himself up off the floor and returned to Jet’s shoulder.

Jet did their best to ignore their partner, but when Party hooked their chin tight to Jet’s shoulder it made it that much harder for them to move their arm to stitch the jeans back together.

“Can I hel-” Jet turned to face Party, but miscalculated exactly how close he was. Their lips brushed and Jet pulled back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Party’s eyes had fluttered shut and Jet realized what they were looking for.

“Okay?”

Party nodded and Jet leaned towards him. The first press of lips was soft, just in case Party decided to pull away, but they didn’t. Instead, he surged forward, nearly knocking Jet off their chair. Party grabbed at Jet’s face and tilted their head up just a bit. Jet’s neck quickly started to ache from the awkward position and they dropped the Girl’s jeans and the needle they’d been fixing them with to the floor. It took a little bit of maneuvering to get Party onto their lap without disconnecting their lips, but once he was in place Jet wrapped their hands around Party’s waist and sighed. Clearly more comfortable on Jet’s lap, Party deepened the kiss, licking into Jet’s mouth shamelessly and moaning as Jet reciprocated.

Eventually, Jet had to pull away, panting, to catch their breath.

“Next time,” they gasped. “Y’can just ask.”

“Nah,” smirked Party. “‘S’more fun t’ get ya all riled up first.” 

They moved forward again and Jet closed their eyes, but before their lips met, Party’s radio beeped with an incoming transmission.

“You should probably get that,” Jet murmured.

“Yeah,” Party agreed.

He leaned forward again and soon the radio was all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Barry for requesting this!!   
> Feel free to leave a comment or [send me an ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) or even [request a prompt + a pairing!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
